


Say Yes

by Keithers



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: Tonight's date would be one to remember, for sure. Shiro hoped so, at least. Lance was going to say yes, he was 99.99% sure of it. They'd talked about it endlessly, they wanted a family and a future, a life together. Now, Shiro was ready to pop the question. Well, he'd been ready for a while really, he'd gotten the ring months ago, but he wanted to plan everything perfectly.





	Say Yes

Shiro was working on the absolute perfect surprise, and quite proud of it actually. He was always one for cheesy romance-y stuff, so he was absolutely delighted to find out that Lance seemed to love it even more than he did. In the process of their courting he had taken full advantage of that, and lance had as well, buying each other flowers and planning cheesy date after cheesy date, dancing and singing to each other, both absolutely head over heels.

  


Tonight's date would be one to remember, for sure. Shiro hoped so, at least. Lance was going to say yes, he was 99.99% sure of it. They'd talked about it endlessly, they wanted a family and a future, a life together. Now, Shiro was ready to pop the question. Well, he'd been ready for a while really, he'd gotten the ring months ago, but he wanted to plan everything perfectly.

  


So there Shiro stood, at the door of his own house, dressed sharply in a tux, with a bundle of forget-me-nots in hand. It took a moment, but soon enough Lance was opening the door, dressed in what Shiro had laid out for him. Nice black pants that showed off his long legs, formal white shirt that looked so stunning against his deeply tanned skin, and a baby blue tie to accent and bring out his eyes. 

  


“You,” Shiro suddenly felt like he couldn't trust his voice, shaky with emotion, breathless and stunned. Lance just looked so /incredible/. He never failed to leave Shiro amess. 

  


“Me?” Lance giggled softly, cocking a thin brow and crossing his arms, amusement written clearly over his face. Loose curls hung against his forehead and framed his face, freckles decorated his cheeks and nose, light dustings from day after day in the sun. 

  


“You,” the man nodded, corner of his lips turning up in a grin, “You look gorgeous, baby” he leaned in, successfully capturing those soft, warm lips with his own. 

  


When they parted, he pressed the bouquet of flowers into Lance's hand, and gently kissed his knuckles once his fist had closed around the stems. 

  


“I'm glad you think so, my love” Lance stepped forward, into Shiro's awaiting arms, finding comfort in his warm, strong embrace. 

  


Shiro led Lance through was was probably the most romantic evening he'd ever planned. A town car took them to an expensive restaurant, then downtown to the waterfront, stopping to drop them off at a small gazebo on the water's edge, lit by delicately strung fairy lights. The benches had been pushed forward to a small table, set with a candle, a bottle of Lance's favorite blueberry wine, and a small radio. 

  


Soft music played, Shiro led Lance in a slowdance, swaying together back and forth, twirls and dips and sips of wine until they settled together on a bench. Lance took his favorite seat, of course, in Shiro's lap, legs perpendicular to his lover's and side snug and comfy against his chest. 

  


“Takashi,” Lance sighed contently, curling his fingers in the fabric of Shiro's button down, “why do you spoil me so sweetly~? Mm, what's the occasion even? Oh, wait, please say I didn't forget our anniversary? Did I forget my own birthday?” His lips fell into a frown, that Shiro quickly kissed away. 

  


“No, love, not that,” Shiro kissed Lance's cheek, supporting him with his prosthetic hand on his back, flesh hand attempting to be subtle as Shiro began drawing out the ring. 

“See.. I've been thinking, a lot, about us. About our future together.. about how much I love you. How I feel, every time you step into a room, how I want that forever. To wake up every morning to you, your face and your brilliance, to be with you every day, right by your side. I love you, so much,” he grinned, ear to ear, and raised the ring- simple, rose gold with a simple diamond- before pressing it into Lance's palm. 

  


The brunette could only nod, for the first time in his life he was out of words, /breathless/. He wanted to scream,  _ YES!  _ But his throat failed him as small tears of pure joy prickled in his eyes. What a better answer, though, than to curl his fist tightly around the ring and press his lips against Shiro's?


End file.
